1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally a block for a vehicle, and more particularly to a block for a vehicle, which contains a plurality of electric/electronic parts, such as a terminal, and performs various electrical connection functions inside a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A block for a vehicle includes various parts. For example, various types of multiple parts, such as fuses, relays and terminals, are provided inside a block for a vehicle, electrically connect the inside and outside of the block for a vehicle, and enable the block for a vehicle to perform various functions.
For a block for a vehicle, a plurality of housing parts, such as a fuse plate into which fuses are inserted, a main block in which terminals and connectors are mounted, and a lower case and an upper case, is assembled into a single block for a vehicle.
Meanwhile, a plurality of smaller-sized parts, such as terminals, is mounted inside a block for a vehicle. There is concern that smaller-sized electric/electronic parts, such as a terminal, may be bent or damaged due to interference when housing parts, such as a fuse plate, a main block, etc., constituting a block for a vehicle are assembled together.
In particular, with the development of the electronic control technology of automobiles, the number of electric/electronic parts mounted in a block for a vehicle increases, and thus a plurality of electric/electronic parts are mounted in the block for a vehicle at considerable small pitches. Accordingly, possibility that electric/electronic parts are damaged during the assembly of a block for a vehicle is further increased.
In order to overcome this problem, there has been disclosed a technology in which after electric/electronic parts have been inserted in the state in which the housing parts of a block for a vehicle had been temporarily assembled, the housing parts are completely assembled, thereby enabling the electric/electronic parts to be naturally and completely assembled. However, this technology has a problem in that it is difficult to temporarily assemble the housing parts or in that complete assembly is undesirably performed by external force in a temporarily assembled state.
Furthermore, in the case of the conventional technology, to order to insert small-sized electric/electronic parts, such as a terminal, into housing parts, the small-sized electric/electronic parts need to be passed through the narrow mounting spaces of the housing parts, and thus the efficiency of the assembly of the parts are degraded. If the mounting spaces are increased, another problem occurs in that the electric/electronic parts move within the mounting spaces.